Davis McKnight
( ) |name=Davis McKnight |sex=Male |species= |dob=06th |mob=11 |yob=1958 |age=Adult |facs=None |birthplace=Olympia, Washington |height=5'9" |build=Athletic |hair=Chocolate |eyes=Hazel |skin=Russet |actor=Joe Manganiello |music= }}Overview= Davis enlisted in the US Marine Corps following his High School Graduation where he served two tours of duty in Afghanistan. During his military service he won several awards and attained the rank of Sergeant. He opened a small gym in San Francisco after his honorable discharge which he ran for a couple years. His girlfriend at the time however suffered what the San Francisco Medical Examiner ruled as a "mysterious death." Davis however witnessed what happened but no one he told believed his story, so he sold the gym and took on clients as a Personal Trainer which gave him more free time. During his down time Davis studied and began searching for the thing that he saw. Personality Davis has multiple sides as do most people. Left alone to himself, he often becomes solemn and broody because his dead girlfriend who was killed by a Rugaru. In a social setting, Davis is affable and outwardly friendly, and easy to laugh. When on the job with clients or Hunting, whether solitary or in a group, he becomes all business as the military training kicks in; in these instances he expects a lot from himself and others in return, but has their back regardless of the situation or danger to himself. |-| Sheet= SKILLS POWERS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= Youth Davis grew up in Olympia, a city near Seattle and not far from Mt. St. Helens. His parents Dave and Martha were ordinary suburbanites; Dave worked in construction and Martha as a receptionist for the same construction firm. Davis was a good student who was slightly above average academically, but excelled at sports. Often on weekends his father would take him on fishing or hunting trips in the woodlands on and around St Helens, or to the Pacific Ocean. After graduation from High School, Davis skipped college and enlisted in the US Marine Corps. Shortly after boot camp he was sent on his first deployment to Afghanistan; this was at the start of the War on Terror. Overseas, Davis quickly earned the respect of those with whom he served. He rose in the ranks through field promotions. After his deployment was over, returned to the States for some leave; he returned to Washington to spend some time with this aging parents; while he was deployed his father had developed rapid onset dementia; and died of complications shortly after his return. Transition Davis stayed at home to support his grieving mother taking on odd jobs in order to supplement Martha's finances. Grief eventually ran its course and became acceptance. After he was certain his mother was OK, Davis reenlisted; at first he tried to apply for Special Forces advanced training, but it wasn't meant to be though he did attain an advanced Sharpshooter award on top of his Marksmanship badge gained during basic training. During this time, he also took and passed the Sergeant's exam. He was sent back to Afghanistan now a company leader. The return was exactly what he needed to break the last remnants of grief and his renewed focus earned the trust of his men. Something unusual happened one night about midway through Davis' second deployment. It was a night patrol in the cliffside terrain near Gandamak when Davis felt an overwhelming urge to stop. He stopped the patrol and investigation turned up a buried IED in the road less than fify feet from the lead vehicle. Somehow, he had become aware of the bomb, and as a result was also prepared for the fighters who were ready to take out any survivors of the blast. The ambush was cleared with only minor injuries to Davis and his men, but the enemy were wiped out. He received an award for valor and a silver star for the successful mission. Current The rest of Davis' tour went smoothly. He had no other premonitions, nor had anything like that happened before. When this tour was over, Davis resigned from the Marines and was given an honorable discharge. A few months were spent with his mother before he packed up and went South to San Francisco where he settled into an apartment and spent his savings to purchase a studio and opened a gym in the Tenderloin. The gym did pretty well, and this was something he enjoyed, so while he wasn't getting rich, he was happy and turned a small profit. He ran the gym for a couple years without any real trouble until he met Samantha. The young woman and he started dating. For more than a year, life was good. One winter's night, Davis was out later than usual. As he was driving toward home to propose to Samantha, that dire feeling came over him for the second time. He paused and hid until the feeling passed. When he got home, he saw something run out of the house through a window. Davis got a glimpse of the thing that looked somewhat human but wasn't. He thought about chasing the thing down but decided not to. Blood was everywhere when he went inside. He found what was left of Samantha, Rage and horror froze him for he isn't sure how long before he called the police. He was a primary suspect for awhile during the investigation particulary when the detectives didn't believe the story. He was cleared but no other suspects were found. Following the funeral, Davis sold the gym, sublet his apartment and began searching both physically and researching online and in bookstores for information. He eventually found info about the thing but little more than the name: Rugaru. He finally had the affirmation that the thing he saw was real. Liquidating most of his possessions, Davis purchased an older reliable vehicle that could go offroad and began searching in earnest. He also now takes on short term clients as a personal trainer, keeping it one to one and private to earn money, along with any other jobs he can find. |-| Logs= Category:Character